


Let's Get Physical

by dragonydreams



Series: Captain Canary & Rogue Canary Tumblr Prompt Fics [25]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gym, F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:26:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from ethala: Len and Sara both work as instructors at the gym: Sara teaches Kick-boxing (or something) and Len teaches Yoga. One kind of get distracted sometimes when the other is teaching a class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Get Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer.
> 
> Betas: Thank you to angelskuuipo and shanachie for looking this over for me.
> 
> Author's Note: Title from the song "Physical" by Olivia Newton John.

Leonard Snart had been teaching a yoga class a couple of times a week at Heatwave Gym since his childhood pal, Mick Rory, opened the place a few years ago. Mick had had Leonard's back his whole life, so teaching a class or two when his friend opened his own gym was the least he could do.

What had started out as a small operation - a weight room with a dozen exercise machines and free weights, and one room for various classes - had grown into a three level high tech gym offering everything from yoga to kickboxing, spinning to archery, and swimming to rock climbing. They even offered personal training, babysitting services, massages, and a juice bar.

The grungy hole-in-the-wall gym was long gone, replaced by a bright, welcoming environment that everyone could enjoy. Leonard was happy that his friend had found so much success, and he was happy to be able to make use of the facility (and the people who worked there), as well.

Mick had a knack for finding personable and attractive people to work at his gym, and didn't care if his employees dated each other, so long as they didn't have sex at the gym and didn't let their relationships interfere with their work. The second people's personal lives got in the way of the job, they were both fired. Members were off limits, though.

So Leonard made sure to end all of his affairs with his co-workers amiably. Barry, one of the spin instructors, still made puppy eyes at him sometimes, but Leonard convinced Mick to schedule most of his classes so that they wouldn't overlap.

He also knew that the new kickboxing instructor, Sara, had had affairs with both Oliver and Nyssa, the archery instructors, who were now married to each other. (Leonard was pretty sure that it was a green card situation, since he knew that both of them still slept around; and that Nyssa was a lesbian.)

Sara had only been working at the gym for about a month. She had replaced the previous kickboxing instructor, Thea, when Thea and her boyfriend, Roy, one of the personal trainers, started having loud fights in the middle of the gym and had been let go, much to Oliver's displeasure. He was Thea's older brother and had gotten her the job in the first place.

Leonard and Sara hadn't been on shift at the same time very often, but he knew that Mick had just redone the class schedule for the summer and that her class was now going to take place at the same time as his, in the room adjacent to his.

For some reason, that Leonard was both grateful for and at the same time cursed, there was a large picture window between the yoga studio and the room used for kickboxing. At least the rooms were both soundproofed so that they didn't have to hear the loud music that Sara played during her class while his students were trying to relax and stretch.

What couldn't be avoided was the visual distraction. Sara was gorgeous. She was on the short side, with long blonde hair that she wore in a ponytail, and she always wore these tight exercise pants and a sports bra for her classes, revealing toned muscles and defined abs. Even after working at a gym for years, he'd seen very few women with abs as defined as hers.

Leonard generally had to keep his back to the window during his class if Sara was teaching next door because he found himself getting distracted watching her. She moved with such power and grace, that he found it difficult not to watch her. Something his students had noticed and teased him about.

One day, needing to be able to focus himself, as well as his students, Leonard brought a sheet with him and hung it over the window. Sara waved and pouted at him as he hung it up before their classes started.

She stepped into Leonard's room after their classes let out, her gym bag hanging from one shoulder. She watched as Leonard removed the sheet from over the window.

"I think I'm offended," she said. "What'd I do to deserve the cold sheet treatment?"

Leonard smiled as he folded the sheet. "You didn't do anything," he said. "It's just a bit distracting when your class is doing high impact kickboxing while mine is trying to find their center. I honestly don't know why Mick put this huge window between the classrooms."

"Maybe he wanted people to have something pretty to look at while they worked out," Sara suggested, blatantly running her eyes over Leonard's body.

Leonard glanced down and raised an eyebrow at her scrutiny. He was wearing loose pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. Hardly the sexiest workout gear. Sara smirked, knowing from experience that the real view with his outfit was from behind. She loved watching him demonstrate the standing forward bend.

"While I appreciate the view, it can get rather distracting," Leonard drawled, raking his eyes over Sara's scantily clad body.

"Maybe some of us like a little distraction with our workout," Sara said, dropping her bag and sauntering closer to Leonard. "It's one reason for coming to a gym rather than working out at home. Or going to a yoga studio," she pointed out. "Nothing like a little eye candy to help get the blood running."

"I don't think that's where the blood is supposed to be going," Leonard said, wanting nothing more in that moment than to lick the sweat from Sara's freckled shoulder. He subtly, he hoped, lowered the folded sheet to cover his groin.

Sara's widening smile proved that his action had not gone unnoticed. She continued to watch him as he straightened up his room before the next class started, eventually helping to clear the mats out of the way. Felicity's Zumba class was in the room next.

"Care to join me for a smoothie?" Sara asked when they were done.

Leonard made a show of looking at the clock before smirking. "Thought you'd never ask."

Sara laughed and picked up her bag before leading the way to the juice bar.

"Hey, Sara! Leonard," Tommy greeted them. "Your usuals?"

"Hi, Tommy," Leonard said. "That would be great. Sara?"

"Sounds perfect," Sara agreed, dropping her bag as they took seats at the bar.

"How are you settling in here?" Tommy asked Sara as he made their drinks.

"I don't think I've ever worked at a better gym," Sara gushed. "The people in my classes are so eager for me to run them into the ground, and the co-workers are pretty awesome, too."

Leonard noticed that she looked in his direction as she said that last bit.

"Yeah, we're a pretty fun bunch," Tommy agreed. "Oh, hi, Barry."

Leonard stiffened as Barry slid up to the bar on his other side, leaning a little too close.

"Hi, Len," Barry said, ignoring the others. "I haven't seen you around for a while."

Leonard sighed, but in deference to Mick's rules, pasted a smile on his face as he turned to face his ex, after giving Sara an apologetic look.

Sara raised a curious eyebrow, but didn't comment. She'd met the spin instructor when she'd first started at the gym, along with everyone else. He was extremely friendly and definitely had the energy for such a high impact workout class.

"I think we've been on different schedules," Leonard said.

"Anything you can do to sweet talk the boss into changing that?" Barry asked, flirtatiously.

"I'm actually pretty happy with the schedule as it is," Leonard replied. "Have you met Sara?"

"Yeah, hi," Barry said. "How's it going?"

"Hey, it's actually going really well," Sara said. Then, hoping she wasn't completely misreading the situation, she looped an arm around Leonard's shoulders and said, "In fact, it was just about to get a whole lot better."

Barry's eyes widened and Tommy nearly dropped the smoothies that he was setting in front of Sara and Leonard as he choked back a laugh.

Barry's eyes flicked between Sara and Leonard and he saw Leonard lean back into Sara, just a bit. "Oh," he said, sadly, "I didn't realize the two of you had gotten together."

"It's new," Leonard said, reaching up to grasp Sara's hand. Seeing the hurt expression Barry now wore, Leonard added, "I'm sorry, Barry. I thought you understood that we were through."

"I did," Barry said, without conviction. "I guess I just hoped that you might change your mind."

"You gonna be okay, man?" Tommy asked, handing Barry a bottle of water.

"Oh, yeah, plenty of fish and all that," he said. "I'm gonna go get ready for class. Good seeing you again, Sara."

"Yeah, you, too," Sara said, careful to keep her voice neutral.

Once Barry was gone, Sara said, "Well, that was awkward."

"Sorry about him," Leonard said. "We ended our fling months ago, but he keeps sniffing around."

"Well, who can really blame him?" Sara acknowledged, getting her flirt back on. "So, just to be clear, you swing both ways, right?"

"I swing all ways." Leonard smirked.

"You two really better be hooking up," Tommy said, trying not to pay too close attention to the flirting going on in front of him. "Because everyone here is soon going to think you are, either way. I'm sure Barry's already crying on Iris's shoulder, and she's an even bigger gossip than I am."

"Iris?" Sara asked.

"She runs the daycare," Leonard answered. "She's also Barry's best friend."

"So is there anyone here who isn't connected to someone else?" Sara asked.

"I don't think so," Leonard said, thinking for a moment. "My sister, Lisa, is the masseuse and her boyfriend, Cisco, does tech support and the music mixes."

"Ray and Kendra have been together for a while now," Tommy added. "He's the main lifeguard and Kendra monitors the rock wall."

"I hear you are already intimately familiar with Oliver and Nyssa's situation," Leonard said and Sara confirmed with a smirk and a nod.

"John and Lyla got married after meeting here," Tommy said. "He's one of the personal trainers and Lyla teaches a self-defense class for women."

"What about you, Tommy?" Sara asked. "Who are you hooking up here?"

Tommy's eyes widened, briefly. "I thought you knew that your sister and I were dating."

Sara winked at him. "Just testing you," she said. "Of course I know about you and Laurel."

"How come she isn't working here?" Leonard asked. "It seems like everyone else we know does."

"Laurel's very happy being a lawyer," Sara said, then teasingly added, "don't know why she's slumming it with Juice Boy over there."

"Ouch!" Tommy objected, raising a hand to his heart.

Leonard saw Mick approaching and finally slid Sara's arm from his shoulder. "How's it going, Mick?"

"We gonna have a problem with Barry?" Mick asked, cutting to the chase.

"See, news travels fast," Tommy said and then stepped away from the conversation.

Leonard waved off the notion. "He'll be fine. Just needs to lick his wounds for a little while. He knows better than to start something here."

"Just be careful. Kid's sensitive." Mick eyed Sara. "That goes for you, too."

"I've got no beef with him," Sara said, holding her hands up. "Not my fault if Leonard's moved on and he hasn't."

"Never should have allowed workplace romances," Mick grumbled and headed back to his office. "No place for _feelings_ at a gym."

"So I take it Mick's not dating anyone here?" Sara guessed.

"Nah, he takes his role as boss seriously. Doesn't want to risk any lawsuits for getting involved with an employee or member," Leonard said. "It's a good thing his girlfriend, Sin, doesn't like to work out. I'm sure you'll meet her eventually. I think you two would hit it off."

"I look forward to meeting her then," Sara said.

They had both been drinking their smoothies while they talked and were just about done.

"I don't know about you," Sara said, "but I could really use a shower. Care to join me?"

Leonard choked on his last sip of smoothie at Sara's forward invitation. Not that he hadn't been planning on asking her out when they were done, but her bluntness was surprising. And very welcome.

Sara rubbed his back as Leonard coughed.

"Well, that just ruined the mood," Leonard said, coughing again.

"Doesn't have to," Sara said. "Come back to my place?"

"Love to," Leonard said, standing. Sara rose as well and grabbed her bag.

"Have fun, you two," Tommy called after them as they headed out.

Leonard swung by the locker room to grab his gym bag on their way out. He waved goodbye to Caitlin, the receptionist, as they exited the gym. He and Sara agreed that he'd follow her in his car to her apartment.

Once alone with his thoughts, he took a moment to wonder if this was a good idea, before reminding himself that it was a fantastic idea. He'd clicked with Sara in a way that he hadn't with almost anyone else in his life, even though they'd only known each other for a few weeks.

Leonard found a place to park in front of Sara's building and soon they were in the elevator up to her apartment, each carrying their gym bags.

The door had barely closed when Leonard had taken her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Two bags dropped to the floor as the kiss deepened and hands began to roam. Leonard's lips slid against Sara's and when his tongue brushed against her full lower lip she parted them, welcoming him inside her, eagerly sliding her tongue against his.

Sara's hands slid under Leonard's shirt and were soon drawing it up his torso. The kiss broke long enough to draw it over his head.

"Shower's this way," Sara panted, kicking off her sneakers and heading towards her bathroom, stripping out of her sports bra, and letting down her hair as she walked.

Leonard quickly toed out of his sneakers, hopping as he tried to get his socks off, too, while following behind Sara.

Upon entering the bathroom, Leonard wasn't sure which had him salivating more - Sara standing naked in front of the shower as she turned it on and adjusted the temperature - or the shower itself. The shower was huge, with a bench along one wall and a rainfall shower head.

Sara stepped under the water, turning her face up into the spray before turning to wet her hair.

"You gonna join me or just gawk out there?" she called out.

"Coming," Leonard said, his voice cracking slightly. He quickly stepped out of his remaining clothes before joining her under the water, closing the shower door behind him.

He groaned in pleasure as the water fell on him at just the right pressure.

"I think I'm in love," Leonard said, focusing on Sara.

Sara laughed. "So now you're just going to be with me because of my shower," she said. "I see how it is. Should have slept with you first before bringing you home. Should have gotten you hooked before introducing you to my shower."

"Oh, I'm already hooked," Leonard said, sliding his hands down her wet back and pulling her closer. "This is just an added bonus."

They kissed again and Sara reached for the soap and a loofah.

"I hope you don't mind smelling like vanilla," she said, nipping at his jaw. She poured a dollop of soap onto the loofah and worked up a lather.

"Don't mind at all," Leonard said.

Sara reclaimed his mouth as she began to run the loofah over his shoulders, down his chest and over his stomach and hip bones. Leaning back, she let the water wash away her handy work as she knelt to wash his legs, ignoring his bobbing erection. Once his legs had been wiped down she, finally, without warning, took his cock into her mouth, sucking him hard. Once. Leonard swore at the unexpected move and slapped his hand on the tiled wall to keep his balance.

She grinned saucily at him as she rose to her feet before moving behind Leonard to wash his back and ass. When she was done, he turned to rinse and then grabbed her shampoo. After pouring some into one hand, he transferred some to his other palm and reached for her head.

He bent down to kiss Sara as his fingers worked the shampoo into her long hair. Sara kissed him back, rising on her toes to get a better angle, holding onto him tightly.

Leonard turned them so that he could rinse the shampoo from Sara's hair, easing the soap from her head as he combed his fingers through her hair. Once her hair was clear, Leonard retrieved the loofah and, after adding more soap to it, proceeded to wash Sara's body with the same care she'd shown him, paying particular attention to her breasts.

While pressed against her back, Leonard nipped her earlobe and practically begged, "Please tell me you do this a lot."

Sara reached for the small plastic box sitting on the shower bench and pulled a condom from inside.

"Thank goodness," Leonard groaned, grabbing the condom from her and sheathing himself. Sara giggled as he encouraged her to turn around and back up against the wall.

He teasingly rubbed himself along her slit until Sara was begging, "Please, Leonard. Now."

Leonard bent his knees and encouraged Sara to wrap her legs around his waist as he slowly pressed inside her. They both moaned in pleasure as he sank fully into her.

Sara rolled her hips, encouraging Leonard to begin to move. He adjusted his grip on her hips and started to move in firm, shallow thrusts.

She pulled his mouth back to hers, her hands clutching his shoulders and the back of his head. Her tongue surged past his lips, tangling with his, penetrating him as he penetrated her.

Leonard knew that he wouldn't last long and adjusted his angle as his strokes grew longer, snapping his hips with each thrust, driving into Sara harder and deeper.

"Yes," she groaned, tilting her head back into the wall.

Leonard's mouth took advantage of the long line of her neck that was presented to him and licked and nipped at it, sucking a mark into her skin.

Sara slid a hand down his body until she reached her clit. She began rubbing it as Leonard's hips began to stutter, losing their smooth rhythm. It wasn't long before Sara was clenching around him, her nails digging into his back as she cried out in pleasure. With a final thrust, Leonard joined her, tumbling over the edge into bliss.

They remained pressed against the wall for several, long, minutes as they caught their breath. Reluctantly, Leonard withdrew from Sara, set her on her feet, and removed the condom. Sara tied it off and dumped it in the trash bin just outside the shower door.

Sara wrapped her arms around Leonard as they stood under the cooling water, letting it soothe their heated flesh.

"You are officially welcome in my shower any time you want," she said, grinning up at him.

Leonard barked out a laugh and kissed her.

The End


End file.
